Spike/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Badass Spike.jpg|Smirking Spike SpikeLookBack.png Spike Where's Rainbowdash.png Spike LaughterTears.png Spike the lovebird.png|Love bird. S01e01 15m13s twilight missing cutie mark.png|Well, Fluttershy always appreciated Spike... unlike Twilight Sparkle over there. The Ticket Master Um.png|Better out than in, I guess. Spike.PNG Spike disguise E3-W 3.6147.png|I happen to be in a disguise too. Spike with Gala ticket.png|Yippie! Dandy Spike.jpg|Spike, in a "dandy" young gentlemen's outfit. Forgot the hat.jpg Griffon the Brush Off Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|Spike sneezes. Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Spike Cake S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Gilda Spike Hit.png Boast Busters Spike mustache.png|Spike mustache Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight follow snips&snails E6-W6.png Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png Rarity suprised also E6-W16.png supportivespike.jpg|Spike being supportive towards Twilight. Seriously Twilight disturbed E6-W6.png Twilight frustrated E6-W6.png Twilight disturbed again E6-W6.png SpikeMoustache.png|Spike with a mustache in episode 6, Boast Busters Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|...Sweet. Dragonshy Spike good with animals s1e07.png|Spike and Fluttershy's animals. Angel takes on Spike.png Bridle Gossip Scared Spike.png|Is it... zombies?! S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png|Spike being used as a stool. Winter Wrap Up anoouthouse.png|An outhouse? Twilight skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Spike troll.png|Spike laughing at Twilight's misfortune Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Ewww.....png|Spike gives Twilight a tomato juice bath. Fall Weather Friends Spike in a Viking helmet.png|Seriously? Suited for Success Alonealone.png|I didn't think ALONE-alone. Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike rock leaf necklace stick.png Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png Twilight fall.png Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png|I'll save you Twilight! Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying.png Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png Spike Twilight Sparkle leg casts binoculars spying .png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie's twitches makes Spike scared. Spike_and_Fluttershy.jpg|Spike and....Fluttershy? Okay? A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 Spike Awesome.png S01E19 Spike Digging.png S01E19 Spike JustSeenGems.png S01E19 Spike CaughtTryingToEatGems.png S01E19 Spike Bow.png Appitite.png|Such barbaric behavior! Eating the Lady's gems, Spike? For shame! Spike is not Amused.png|Spike is not amused. S01E19 Spike ShovelTail.png S01E19 Spike Jackhammer.png S01E19 Spike MouthWaterGems.png S01E19 Spike ReadyToEat.png S01E19 Spike GiftFromRarity.png S01E19 Spike ThankYouRarity.png S01E19 Spike JackhammerOnSpot.png S01E19 DiamondDogs DoubleFaceplant.png S01E19 Spike StuckInTree.png Dog and pony show spike yell nooh!.png|Spike's most dramatic moment. S01E19 TwilightSpike CanYouBreatheYet.png S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Manly_Spike_Ready.jpg|Spike, ready for an epic battle. Manly_Spike_Waiting.jpg|Spike doesn't take no for an anwser when preparing to fight ManlySpike.png|How Spike pictures himself in his hero fantasy Kissy.png Dogshow.gif|Fishing for Diamond Dogs! Spike Rarityur safe-W 9.2101.png|Rarity, you're safe. Spike.jpg Green Isn't Your Color Screen Shot 2011-08-21 at 12.12.29 PM.png|Nice Spike, real nice. Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png|I'm a little busy right now... Over a Barrel Grumpy dragon.png Cudly tree.png We scared E21-W 2.3654.png Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png Props.png|These buffalo are my homies. Respect the dragon.png Spike cry don't know E21-W 2.3003.png|I'm crying for a buffalo I barely knew. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Spike egg close-up s01e23.png Spike yawning s01e23.png Screen shot 2011-06-21 at 7.33.53 PM.png|Magically Enlarged Spike Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power Season 1 Episode 23.png|Spike, magically made larger by Twilight Infant Spike s01e23.png|Baby Spike Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike's_Happy.jpg|Spike: I've made Cookies for the lovely Rarity to win her heart! :) SigBrony2.png|Creeped out Spike Twilight ting E24-W.png Pinkie Pie S01E24.png Twilight wink E24-W 7.06.png Spike Bow Tie.png|That's a nice bow tie you have there Spike Punch Spiked E24-W 5.10.png|The punch got "spiked". Spike who E24-W.png|"Who?" whatever.png|What-EVER Spiketwo.png Spike Got it! E24-W 7.897.png|"Got it!!" Spike prove be 1 E24-W 7.1.png|"I can prove to Twilight that I can be number one!" Jealous Spike.png|A jealous Spike Spike blowing out steam E24-W.png|Spike letting out steam. Spike looking angry E24-W.png|Spike getting angry again. Owlowiscious Bath.png|Can't an owl get some privacy around here? Pinkie Pie2 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E24.png Spike might as well E24-W9.png|I might as well eat this thing. Spike getting angrier E24-W 7...png|Spike getting angrier. Splaining.png Spike evil plan E24-W 7.77.png|Time for some evil planning. Whiplashspike.png|Spike, you fiend! Spike haha... bump into Twi E24-W3.png|She's behind me isn't she. Spike_Unloved.jpg|Poor, poor Spike Spike things get worse E24-W.png|"It got worse." Spike Full Of Gems.png|That's an awful lot of gems for such a small dragon... oh wait Spike I dragon u dragon E24-8.54.png|"I'm a dragon, you're a dragon...hehe" Little And Large.png Dragons.png Spike's fire E24-W 7.32.png|See my cool green fire. Spike run from fire E24-W 4.png|Running from the fire. Spike glad to see you E24-W2.png|Spike is glad to see Owlowiscious. Sorryowl.png Twilight oh not so tight E24-W 4.0.png Twilight I was so worry E24-W.png Party of One Spike_Smelly.jpg|Spike always has someone to look up to. Spike my chance-W 4.5956.png|Nows my chance to try to impress her. Rarity6 S01E25.png confess S01E25.jpg looking real good S01E25.jpg interrogation S01E25.jpg The Best Night Ever Mane Group Stare S1E26.png Spike Carrige S1E26.png|Oops... Spike Powerslide S1E26.png Extra_Sprinkles.jpg|I demand extra donuts...now! On the double! The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg Rarity Twilight Spike S02E01.jpg Spike fires up letter S02E01.jpg|Burp! Only way for the Princess to reach Twilight Sparkle from a distance. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png Rainbow Spike s02e02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Spike as Rainbow Crash s02e02.png Spike stomach ache s02e02.png Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Spikeallwet.png Spike scroll S02.png Spike the pain S2E2-W 7.1951.png Spike waving R2 s02e02.png Lesson Zero Spike10.png Spike11.png Spike12.png Spike13.png Spike14.png Spike15.png Spike16.png Spike Long List S2E3.png|So much to do... Spike Face Paint.png|Nice face paint Spike Spike Icing S2E3.png|Spike, you got a little somthing on your face Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Tasmanian Dragon Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw Cramp, OW! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png|Pinkie Pie isn't the only person who can break the 4th wall S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|He does it again... Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|And the fourth wall goes bang again! Spike bad... S2E3.png Spike Crash S2E3.png Spike breaks 4th wall again s2ep03.png|Aaaaand... He broke it again. Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute Spike3.png Spike4.png Spike5.png Spike6.png Spike7.png Spike9.png Spike8.png Spike letting steam S2E3-W3.png|So close. Luna Eclipsed spike_impatient_s02e04.jpg Spike17.png Spike18.png Spike19.png Spike20.png Spike21.png Spike22.png Spike23.png Spike24.png Spike27.png Spike25.png Spike26.png Spike28.png Spike29.png Spike30.png Spike31.png Spike32.png Spike33.png Spike34.png Spike35.png Spike36.png Spike37.png Spike38.png Spike39.png Spike40.png Spike41.png Spike42.png Spike43.png Spike44.png Spike45.png Spike2.png Spike46.png Spike47.png Spike48.png Spike49.png Spike50.png Miscellaneous Spike.png|A standard Spike/avatar. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Spikemtpapp.png|meet spike spike color page halloween.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Spike images